


Our little wishes

by syubbiechubs22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Life, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Wishes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubbiechubs22/pseuds/syubbiechubs22
Summary: “Kita. Itu mimpi kita. Karena di mimpi ku ada kau di dalamnya"“Baiklah, mimpi kita"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 9





	Our little wishes

**Author's Note:**

> To much narration lol

“Shin-chan, andaikan aku jin dari film Aladdin yang kita tonton minggu lalu, kau ingin meminta apa?” 

Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari seorang pria tangguh bersurai pirang dengan potongan undercut. Sedang berbaring dengan kaki ditekuk menumpu kaki yang lain nya di lantai yang hanya beralaskan selimut tipis berwarna biru tua, tidak lupa dengan hiasan bulan kekanakan yang menjadi corak selimut tersebut. Salah satu lengan nya dilipat untuk di jadikan alas karena terlalu malas mengambil bantal, sedangkan tangan yang lain nya mengelus surai yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. 

“Ada banyak, salah satu nya aku tidak ingin Atsumu menjadi jin"

Seseorang yang di panggil Shin-chan membalas perkataan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Atsumu tersebut. Keadaan dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Atsumu. Bersama berbaring di lantai di atas satu selimut yang sama dengan kepala nya yang meniduri dada bagian bawah Atsumu. Bersebelahan hanya saja dengan posisi yang bertentangan. Atsumu posisi vertikal sedangkan lawan bicaranya posisi horizontal. Seperti membentuk huruf T besar jika dilihat. 

Atsumu terkekeh atas jawaban kekasihnya, Shinsuke. “Baiklah, jika kita berdua menemukan jin dan dapat meminta permohonan, kau ingin memohon apa?” Atsumu memperbaiki pertanyaan nya akibat protes tersirat dari Shinsuke. Atsumu mengelus surai perak milik sang kekasih, sedangkan si empunya wajah terlihat memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati elusan yang diterima. Seperti bayi saja, luluh dengan usapan tangan. Atsumu jadi gemas sendiri melihat wajah Shinsuke, setelah dipikir-pikir mereka sudah lama tidak bermanja-manjaan seperti ini, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. 

“Untuk permohonan pertama aku ingin kita hidup bersama selamanya" Shinsuke menyampingkan badan nya menghadap Atsumu, kini tatapan nya bukan lagi langit-langit kamar mereka melainkan wajah bawah Atsumu. Shinsuke dapat melihat rambut-rambut halus tumbuh di dagu ke kekasihnya, sepertinya Atsumu belum bercukur minggu ini. Ingatkan Shinsuke untuk mencukur rambut halus di dagu Atsumu saat mereka mandi nanti. 

Mendengar pernyataan Shinsuke membuat Atsumu merona. Sifat frontal kekasihnya masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. “Astaga, kau manis sekali Shin-chan” Atsumu menjawil hidung mancung Shinsuke sebagai penyaluran rasa gemas yang ia rasakan. Sebelum Atsumu sempat menarik kembali jari telunjuknya, Shinsuke mengambil jari telunjuknya terlebih dahulu untuk dibawa ke wajahnya, membuka jari-jari Atsumu yang lainnya dan meletakkan tangan besar Atsumu di atas pipi kiri nya seakan menyuruh Atsumu untuk mengganti usapan pada surai nya menjadi pada wajah nya. 

“Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas Aladdin? Tiba-tiba sekali" Shinsuke mengingat film terkenal dari studio besar tersebut. Film yang mereka tonton bersama tetangga mereka, Shirabu, di laptop tua dan kecil milik Shirabu. Sebuah kartun yang tayang di tahun sembilan puluhan dan diangkat menjadi live action setelah dua puluh tahun lama nya. Shinsuke tidak terlalu mengerti tentang penilaian bagus atau tidaknya suatu film, tapi ia menikmati film dengan latar belakang timur tengah tersebut. Pemuda miskin yang dijadikan umpan oleh si antagonis untuk mengambil lampu ajaib, sayangnya lampu ajaib yang diincar malah menjadi milik pemuda miskin yang dimana di dalamnya terdapat jin yang mampu mengabulkan tiga permohonan nya. Cukup menarik, terlebih lagu dalam film tersebut sangat berwarna dan membawa semangat. Seperti lagu friend like me contohnya. Shinsuke ingat dia tertawa saat lagu itu dibawakan oleh jin dan tokoh utama dalam film itu dengan tarian mereka yang enerjik. 

Atsumu bergumam sebentar “Aku hanya berfikir jika orang miskin seperti kita bebas meminta sesuatu, kau menginkan apa?” Atsumu berfikir sejenak, kondisi mereka dengan Aladdin sang tokoh utama tidak berbeda jauh. Mereka adalah orang miskin, yang membedakan adalah Aladdin memiliki jin sedangkan mereka tidak. Atsumu tahu saat dia menjadi miskin, keinginan nya akan jauh seribu kali lipat lebih susah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dan semakin miskin seseorang, semakin kecil juga harapan nya untuk dunia ini karena mereka cenderung lebih realistis, menumpulkan segala harapan untuk menghadapi segala cobaan di depan. Karena itu ia mencoba mengajak kekasihnya untuk bermimpi sedikit. 

Atsumu dan Shinsuke adalah dua orang pinggiran kota yang bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bertemu di depan toko kelontong yang dimana saat itu Atsumu sedang duduk di depan nya. Terlihat kesal karena acara meminta potongan harga nya di tolak oleh si pemilik toko. Shinsuke yang juga kebetulan mampir melihat percekcokan tersebut hanya diam. Melihat uang nya yang ia pikir cukup untuk membeli dua ramen tetapi setelah dihitung ia sadar jika uangnya kurang lima puluh sen lagi untuk mendapatkan ramen kedua. Dengan modal ide di dalam otaknya dan kemampuan berinteraksi yang payah dengan mahluk sosial, Shinsuke menghampiri Atsumu, berkata mungkin mereka bisa menggabungkan uang mereka untuk mendapatkan dua bungkus ramen. Atsumu melihat uang ditangan nya, lalu berpindah pada uang di tangan Shinsuke. Atsumu rasa pemuda yang baru ia temui ini ada benarnya. Jadilah mereka menggabungkan duit mereka untuk membeli makan malam hari ini. Setelah di usut ternyata rumah sewa mereka hanya berjarak satu simpangan. Setelah kejadian itu mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu, saat berangkat kerja, saat mampir ke toko kelontong, atau saat jalan santai mencari udara segar dari rumah sewa mereka yang sempit. Seperti cerita klise pada umumnya, mereka saling menaruh perasaan yang sama dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sewa yang sama. Di rumah sewa Atsumu, memakai konsep yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu untuk membeli ramen, akan lebih ringan jika dua orang menanggung beban yang sama ketimbang sendirian. Dan disinilah mereka di rumah sewa yang hanya berukuran delapan kali sebelas meter dengan ruang utama, kamar mandi dan dapur. Kecil dan sesak, tapi tidak masalah saat kau tinggal dengan orang yang kau cintai. 

“Pertama, aku ingin rumah besar dengan pemukiman asri dan tenang seperti di kaki gunung, tidak ada gedung dan tidak ada rumah yang berdempetan" Shinsuke mencoba membayangkan rumah impian yang dia inginkan. Rumah besar di kaki gunung dengan pemandangan indah, dan langit cerah dengan hamparan pohon hijau sebagai warna dasar di bagian bawah, tidak seperti di perkotaan yang dimana gedung-gedung tinggi terlalu mencakar langit dengan sadisnya, bahkan gedung-gedung tersebut juga tak segan untuk mengambil lahan rumah-rumah kecil seperti mereka. Lalu rumah yang berdiri sendiri, tidak seperti rumah sewa mereka dimana rumah satu menempel dekat dengan yang lainnya “Dinding yang di cat berwarna putih, interior dari kayu, jendela besar di ruangan utama dan juga aku akan menaruh beberapa pot tanaman di beberapa ruangan” 

Atsumu mencoba membayangkan rumah yang di deskripsikan oleh Shinsuke, menggambar dalam kepalanya dan merasakan kehadiran rumah impian Shinsuke. Asri, tenang, dan lembut. Sama seperti kepribadian kekasihnya. “Cantik, seperti kau" Atsumu tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipi Shinsuke menggunakan buku jari-jari nya, yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum. 

“Bagaimana dengan kamar? Aku ingin kamar kita berwarna tenang seperti biru langit, kasur king size empuk dengan televisi besar yang menempel di dinding di depan kasur. Jika bisa aku juga ingin di kamar kita dihiasi bintang kecil yang dibuat dari cat glow in the dark agar terasa seperti di langit sungguhan " Shinsuke menatap Atsumu yang sedang memejamkan matanya, memeta kamar impian nya dengan baik dalam ingatan, mencoba mengingat referensi kamar dari beberapa film hollywood yang dia tonton mulai dari gaya vintage hingga gaya modern. Ia ingat pernah menonton salah satu film roman remaja, dimana kedua tokohnya berpelukan di kasur dengan lampu ungu menyala sambil menonton televisi besar yang terpampang di depan kasur. 

“Bagaimana jika kita membeli kubah lampu yang memancarkan langit malam dan jutaan bintang? Kau tahu, banyak yang menjual nya di toko peralatan antik" Atsumu membuka matanya lebih lebar dari biasanya seakan terkejut dengan perkataan Shinsuke barusan “Ah! Kau benar. Akan sangat indah jika kita bisa tidur di hamparan bintang-bintang" Atsumu tersenyum senang dengan ide cemerlang kekasihnya. 

Atsumu sangat mengimpikan kamar seperti itu, kasur besar diantara bintang-bintang, dan juga layak. Jujur, dirinya lelah tidur di ruang utama merangkap kamar seperti saat ini. Hanya beralaskan futon tipis ketika malam, dan ketika siang di gulung agar menjadi ruang utama yang serba guna. Terkadang jika terlalu malas untuk menggelar futon mereka hanya akan berbaring di lantai seperti ini dengan alas selimut yang mereka punya.

“Lalu kita juga akan membuat kamar untuk para tamu dan teman jika mereka ingin menginap” Atsumu melanjutkan dekorasi rumah impian mereka. Shinsuke menangkup tangan Atsumu yang masih mengelus permukaan wajahnya. Menggenggam pasti tangan yang lebih besar darinya untuk berbagi kehangatan. “Bagaimana dengan kamar anak kita?” Seiring ucapan itu keluar, genggaman tangan Shinsuke makin mengerat pada telapak tangan Atsumu.

“Eh?! Kau ingin kita punya anak?” Atsumu nyaris terlonjak dengan setengah badan nya yang sudah bangkit, tetapi di tahan karena Shinsuke yang masih menjadikan badan nya sebagai bantalan. “Ya, anak perempuan akan terlihat manis" Dari eratnya genggaman tangan Shinsuke pada tangan nya, Atsumu tahu jika Shinsuke tidak mudah untuk membicarakan hal ini. Mungkin dia takut jika ini dianggap impian yang aneh, atau takut jika Atsumu menolak ide nya yang satu ini. 

Atsumu tersenyum, melepaskan genggaman mereka guna memperbaiki posisi lengan nya menjadi telentang lurus “Sini" menyuruh Shinsuke untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan memintanya untuk menaruh kepalanya di lengan Atsumu yang sudah disiapkan. Kini posisi mereka berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, Kepala Shinsuke tidak lagi meniduri dada bagian bawah Atsumu melainkan ia menjadikan lengan atas Atsumu sebagai gantinya. Mendekatkan wajah nya pada ceruk leher Atsumu dan mendusal sedikit. Setelah dirasa Shinsuke sudah berada dalam posisi yang tepat, Atsumu menggulung lengan tersisa yang menjadi bantalan Shinsuke untuk mendekap sekaligus memainkan surai perak kekasihnya.

“Boleh, akan kita berikan dia kamar nuansa pink seperti princess dengan boneka besar dimana-mana" Shinsuke tersenyum senang, merasa lega karena keinginan nya tidak dianggap aneh oleh Atsumu atau bahkan ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu mengecup pipi Atsumu. “Aku mencintai mu" sedangkan yang di beri kecupan terkekeh senang, membalas lawan bicaranya dengan mengecup puncak surai abu-abu cerahnya “Aku juga mencintai mu" 

Shinsuke membuka kembali belah bibirnya, melanjutkan percakapan sebelumnya. “Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama-sama, tidak perlu pusing memikirkan akan mendapat makanan apa esok hari karena setiap harinya aku akan membuatkan kalian makanan enak, tidak hanya ramen dan telur saja" Shinsuke membayangkan dirinya berdiri di dapur bernuansa putih dengan meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu, lalu tak lupa tanaman yang berada di jendela dapur. Membuat sarapan untuk Atsumu dan putri kecil mereka di temani oleh bias matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela. Tidak ada lagi mereka yang hanya memakan mie instan, atau telur, atau parahnya lagi makan sehari sekali tanpa lauk sama sekali. Shinsuke tidak akan membiarkan itu dalam keluarga kecilnya. 

“Dan juga aku akan mengurus putri kecil kita agar menjadi pribadi yang baik nantinya" Atsumu tertawa kecil, sepertinya Shinsuke sangat menginginkan anak hingga dirinya sudah memikirkan cara menjadi orang tua yang benar jika mereka mempunyai putri kelak. “Kau benar-benar pasangan yang baik ya, aku jadi bersyukur" Shinsuke yang mendengar pujian Atsumu hanya mendengus kecil. “Kau juga harus mengurusnya, seperti menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya saat akan berangkat sekolah" 

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengikat rambutnya menjadi twin tail agar menggemaskan seperti dirimu" Shinsuke mencubit pinggang Atsumu, merasa malu dengan perkataan manis kekasihnya. “Cukup gombalanmu hari ini" Atsumu meringis karena sengatan kecil di pinggang nya “Aduh, iya iya" 

Setelah itu keheningan menyergapi mereka. Bukan keheningan yang canggung dimana membuat keduanya tidak nyaman, melainkan keheningan yang damai dimana mereka dapat mendengar degup jantung masing-masing. Terasa damai dengan kehangatan tubuh yang mereka bagi. “Keiko" Atsumu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Shinsuke “Miya Keiko. Itu nama putri kecil kita" Shinsuke meletakkan tangan nya diatas dada bidang Atsumu. Tepat di bagian jantungnya, merasakan detakan jantung kekasihnya yang konstan, berdegup pelan diatas telapak tangan Shinsuke yang hangat. “Keiko karena dia adalah pembawa keberkahan dalam keluarga kita. Keberkahan karena telah melengkapi keluarga kecil kita" 

Atsumu mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, berhadapan dengan posisi Shinsuke, surai Shinsuke memenuhi penglihatan nya karena tinggi Shinsuke yang hanya setinggi bawah hidungnya. Mengeluarkan salah satu lengan yang sebelumnya dijadikan bantalan kepalanya untuk memeluk Shinsuke menggunakan kedua tangannya, sedikit mendorong Shinsuke ke dekapan nya agar kehangatan tubuh mereka semakin menyatu. Dapat Atsumu rasakan lengan Shinsuke yang merangkak pelan melingkari pinggangnya, membalas pelukan Atsumu sehingga kini mereka berdua berpelukan diatas selimut tipis mereka. Sebbetulnya punggung mereka terasa sakit karena berbaring di lantai dalam waktu yang lama, tapi mereka terlalu nyaman dengan posisi mereka kini. Atsumu dan Shinsuke menikmati waktu mereka, cahaya mentari sore mengintip masuk melalui satu satu nya jendela kecil di dalam rumah itu, seakan ingin menambah kehangatan dalam ruangan kecil tersebut.

“Shinsuke, terimakasih”

“Untuk?”

“Mimpimu, mimpi indah mu"

Shinsuke memasukkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada bidang Atsumu “Kita. Itu mimpi kita. Karena di mimpi ku ada kau di dalamnya"

“Baiklah, mimpi kita"


End file.
